


Sweet Tooth

by jacquelee



Series: Superheroland ABC's [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Sara finds out an interesting fact about Nyssa.





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) ABC's for the prompt Eating Candy.

In her first few months in Nanda Parbat, Sara felt like every day she learned fifty new things. Most of them were terrifying, things she had never wanted to know, things that gave her nightmares. But some were also surprisingly nice and brought light into her otherwise bleak existence here. 

Most of them were brought on by Nyssa. Nyssa, who had saved her and then doomed her to either death or a life of constant pain and guilt, having to kill to survive. Who was a strict teacher, cruel even, not as cruel as her father, of course, but still, seemingly without regards for any of her recruits. 

At first she had been disappointed and disillusioned, thinking that the compassionate and gentle woman she had met when she was half dead on Lian Yu had just been a façade and didn't actually exist. But then she had realized that the real Nyssa was indeed all those things, but once in Nanda Parbat under the scrutinizing eyes of the Head of the Demon, she had to hide that side of her. 

She only dared showing it at night, when she invited Sara into her bed, soothing her wounds and holding her when she sobbed from pain and exhaustion. In those nights, Sara realized that there was good to be found here, gentleness and softness. And that there were sides to Nyssa that she hadn't yet seen, that she was eager to discover. 

The most surprising of those sides was when she noticed that Nyssa was quite a bit of a sweet tooth. The food they were served here was relatively plain, but there was always something for desert and after some time Sara noticed that Nyssa's portions were always a little bigger. 

But it wasn't until one night, after a specifically grueling day of training, when they were both cuddled together in bed, when Nyssa brought out a bag of candy that Sara realized just how much she liked sweets, the shine in her eyes clearly thinking that it would make things better for Sara too. 

And somehow, it did. Just sitting here, together, eating candy that Nyssa admitted on having nicked from the kitchen – taking quite a bit of pride in the fact that while her father liked to appear omnipotent, he was definitely not aware all of her hiding places for sweets – made all the pain and guilt fade into the background. 

It made her think that maybe, maybe she could survive this.


End file.
